Go or No
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: Sas/Naru. Naruto and Sasuke have an argument whether to go on a mission or not and it's settled by a war for dominance. Guess who wins...LEMON


**Kittie: **It started out as a vampire story...it started out as Sasuke being a vampire...but then, I saw the ignorance in that.

**Sasuke:**. Thank Kami I'm not a blood sucker...

**Kittie: **Shut up, Uchiha *slaps* you will be soon enough. Anyways...not many people on here, I learned, read/write vampire fix. Shit. If I wanted to, I could probably get away with a pretty sexy vampire Sasuke XD but....I will save that for another fic.

**Sasuke: **-_- Why does it have to be me as a vampire?? Why not Gaara or that other red headed bastard?

**Kittie**F**: **First of all...Sasori-danna is not a bastard! He is the hottest Akatsuki red head, well...the hottest red head in general....ever! And he would not make a very good vampire...seeing as how he is a puppet. As for Gaara....no. That's just writing suicide. Though I have read many fix where he had a blood fetish...so I suppose it could be done.

**Sasuke:** Again....do him. Not me!

**Kittie: **Keep it up, Uchiha, and I'll make sure you wear a frilly pink dress!

**Sasuke:** *silence*

**Kittie: **Thought so. Anyways! This one...just a normal "argument" between the teme and the dobe. Anyways...this story dragged on, in the writing process, for three to four days.

**Sasuke:** That's because you suck at planning. And writing in general.

**Kittie:** Silence you! I do not suck! I have received tons of wonderful reviews from my readers, complimenting my work! ANYWAYS! Since I had no access to my discombobulated computer, it being unhooked/unplugged and such-

**Sasuke:** She was too lazy to plug it in

**Kittie: **-_- Alright...ya know what!? FRILLY PINK APRON FOR YOU!! *gags and ties up Sasuke* I'm so tired of you....anyways....ON WITH THE STORY!!!! Ja ne!

**Sasuke****:** *glares from tied up position*

* * *

**Go or No?**

_Naruto/Sasuke_

* * *

It was true. Naruto loved Sasuke more than anything. The unnaturally pale skin. The dazzling onyx eyes. The ebony hair that looked softer than anything imaginable. Everyone knew he spent alot of time in the sun, thanks to missions, but the Uchiha didn't tan. Hell, he didn't even burn! Naruto found it odd, but just figured it to be some kind of weird skin condition.

"Dobe!" came the low, sensual voice Naruto fell in love with. Cerulean blue met mysterious onyx in confusion. "You've been standing outside my door for twenty minutes. What do you want?" the Uchiha asked with slight irritation.

Naruto blushed and covered it up with a cheesy grin. "Oh! Uh,-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed past him to get inside his house. He left the door open, silently inviting the blond inside, which was rare. "Spit it out, Dobe."

Naruto walked inside, closing the door behind him. "I wanted to tell you something, teme," he said, his sight downcast.

"You gave up on Ramen?" Sasuke asked sarcastically with evident boredom.

Naruto shook his head and kept his gaze fixated on the floor. The blond, over the years, had developed strong feelings for the raven haired teen. Strong feelings that drove him insane at times. The feelings have haunted him over night, preventing sleep and all logical thinking. It was something the kitsune needed to say, but was scared to say. If it wasn't said soon, Naruto was certain he'd lose what little sanity he had left though.

The blond raised his sight to see Sasuke standing there patiently, his arms crossed over his well toned chest and his brow raised curiously. "Sasuke, -"

There was a knock at the door, causing Naruto to jump. The Uchiha eyed him suspiciously before going over to his door. He opened it calmly. Before him stood the silver haired Jonin they knew as Kakashi. He smiled beneath his mask. "Sasuke, Naruto. We have a mission-"

"What kind of mission?" Sasuke questioned. His eyes were cold, as usual, but they held the same determination when he received a mission.

Kakashi still held his smile. "You and Naruto are to go to Tanzuku Gai. You're to meet with a Kusa informant and gather information on Orochimaru. He's been spotted in the area and this informant may have a lead as to what he's after."

Sasuke nodded, as well as Naruto. "When do we leave?" the blond asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Get some rest," the Jonin instructed before he disappeared.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto after silently closing the door. He watched the blond fidget nervously under his impenetrable stare. The raven haired teen walked over to him and smirked. "What is it, Dobe?"

Naruto blushed and crossed his arms indignantly. "None of your business, teme," he said, trying to cover up his nervous behavior.

Sasuke's smirk dropped. He shrugged and retrieved his green tea, which had been brewing this whole time, from the pot. "Are you staying the night, or not?" he asked, somewhat impatiently.

Naruto's guard, and arms, dropped at the question. Sasuke never invited anyone over. Especially not Naruto. Something was going on with the Uchiha and it made Naruto nervous beyond all reason. The Uchiha valued his privacy and didn't allow anyone but Kakashi in his home. And even then, Kakashi had forced his way in. Or just poofed there as if he was some sort of magician. He looked at his team mate to see onyx orbs fixated on him with impatience. "Are you feeling alright, teme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, if I invite you to stay the night, I'm automatically not feeling well?" he countered sarcastically.

Naruto released a frustrated sigh. "Yes and no..."

"Explain, Dobe," Sasuke ordered, growing even more frustrated by the minute.

Naruto shrugged. "It's just, you've never invited anyone over before," he said matter-of-factly. Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto shrugged and rubbed his arm nonchalantly, another nervous habit Sasuke knew about. "I...guess I'll stay," he said quietly.

Sasuke allowed himself a brief grin, to Naruto's ignorance, and nodded. "Bathroom is the first door on the left; your room is the first on the right. Mine is the second. If you need anything, just knock," Sasuke informed him quickly. With that, the Uchiha left to go to his room.

Naruto heard a click a few minutes later, assuming it was Sasuke's bedroom door. He went upstairs to his designated room and smiled at the huge space that was the hallway. He followed the long, narrow hallway until he came to a door. He went into the first right door and blinked. His jaw nearly fell to the floor.

Before the kitsune was a spacious room. To the immediate left was a small Mahogany night stand with a drawer. The handle was a shiny silver. To the left of that was a king sized bed with black sheets. Lying on top of the sheets was a royal blue comforter. There were two layers of pillows. The bottom layer was blue, the top was black. The bed posts were Mahogany as well. On the head board, the Uchiha clan symbol was engraved. To the right of the door was a bay window with a royal blue cushioned window seat. The curtains were a translucent black. Directly in front of Naruto was a Mahogany dresser with three drawers and silver handles.

Once Naruto was done looking, gawking was more like it, he walked in, shutting the door quietly. He stripped from his orange jacket, revealing a form fitting black T-shirt. He took off his orange pants as well, showing his soft orange boxers with yellow ducks on them. He then removed his T-shirt. He folded his discarded clothes and set them on the shelf below the drawer of the night stand. He sat on the bed and looked around for a bit, trying to get used to such amazing living conditions. None of it even came close to Naruto's apartment. His teme sure knew how to live. That was for sure. He slipped under the royal blue covers, feeling instant heat from them, and reached over to turn out the elegant styled lamp that sat atop the Mahogany night stand.

He snuggled into the pillows, smelling light traces of Sasuke in the fabric. It was faint, but it wasn't unnoticeable. It smelled of autumn. The rich, crisp smell of Sasuke. The blond found himself inhaling deeply at the intoxicating scent that was his partner.

"Wake up, Dobe!" came Sasuke's dull, yet sensual, voice. The covers were ripped from Naruto's body, earning a groan. "Naruto, get up," Sasuke growled with annoyance.

Naruto's cerulean eyes fluttered open to look at the now annoyed Uchiha. "Sasuke?" the blond questioned, voice still husky from sleep.

"Get up, Dobe. We were supposed to leave two hours ago," he growled.

Naruto sat up and held his head. He didn't even realize he fell asleep. He must have fallen asleep right after he smelled Sasuke's scent on the pillows. His eyes fell upon his partner. The Uchiha stared at him curiously. "Sasuke-"

Sasuke sat dangerously close to him on the bed. "Are you alright, Dobe?" he asked as he brought the back of his hand up to Naruto's forehead, comparing their body temperatures. Naruto's cheeks started to burn. Sasuke blinked and raised a brow. "Maybe we should put off the mission until you are well enough-"

"No!" the blond said quickly, earning a puzzled look from the Uchiha. "I-I mean...I'm fine, teme," he said with a grin.

Sasuke removed his hand and glared at Naruto. "You're staying, Dobe," he said sternly.

Naruto glared back and huffed. "We're going," he growled.

"No. We are not," Sasuke growled back just as dangerously.

"Yes! We are, teme!"

"Naruto! We're not going!"

"Yes-"

Before Naruto could complete his side of the argument war, cold lips were pressed against his own, paralyzing his body and freezing his thoughts. It took a minute for the younger to realize what was going on, but when he did, his face lit up a bright red. His eyes widened when his hazed sight cleared up, seeing onyx eyes boring holes into his crystal blue ones.

Sasuke slowly pulled away, receiving no response from his blond team mate. He pulled away just enough so that their lips were still brushing against each other. His warm breath fluttered over the blonde's making Naruto yearn for more contact. The Uchiha was unconsciously teasing him and he hated it. "What? No more protest?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed as he glared at Sasuke. "Teme..."

The older of the two smirked again and shrugged, eyes penetrating the soft blue windows, seeing every deep, dark corner of his soul. "Maybe so...but you're not complaining," Sasuke teased.

Before Naruto could respond with a famous smart ass comment, the raven haired teen pressed his smooth, pale lips back against the tanned, warm ones of Naruto. To Sasuke's surprise, the blond kissed back with more than enough enthusiasm. Thin arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him unbearably close to the Dobe. Cold fingers grabbed at Naruto's side, holding him close as well.

They drowned themselves in each other's scent and taste, the touches driving them crazy, instigating more contact. Naruto felt the wet, muscular tongue of Sasuke prodding at the entrance of his mouth. Naruto opened or him instantly. The Uchiha wasted no time in plunging into the hot recesses of the blonde's mouth. His skilled tongue explored the uncharted territory, enjoying the timid moans being released from his partner.

"Teme," Naruto moaned, feeling the Uchiha's cold hands run up and down his sides, leaving cold trails in their wake. His body shivered involuntarily. He felt Sasuke's hand slip into the small of his back, lowering him onto the plush pillows. The kiss ended, leaving Naruto breathless. Sasuke smirked. "If I didn't know any better..." he began as he bent down to the exposed skin of the tanned neck. "I'd swear you were enjoying this," he finished, nipping the delicate flesh.

Naruto moaned quietly, tilting his head for more access. This only succeeded in egging the older on, wishing to hear more erotic sounds. He suckled the tender skin, lazily dragging his teeth along the pulse point. He felt Naruto's breath speed up into labored pants. The blonde's hands firmly gripped onto Sasuke's shirt, silently begging him to take it off. "Still adamant about leaving, Naruto?" the Uchiha whispered seductively.

Naruto responded with a shiver and a moan. His back arched slightly. Sasuke smirked and repositioned himself to where he was straddling his blond Dobe. His hands grasped the exposed curves. Naruto yanked at Sasuke's shirt impatiently. "Didn't think so," he whispered before he sat up and shed his blue shirt. He quickly removed his arm warmers as well.

Once he was done, he hovered above the blond, onyx locked in a heated stare with cerulean. Sasuke loved how the blue bed theme brought out the blue in Naruto's eyes. He captured Naruto's bruised lips again, engaging in the heated war of dominance. The battle was short lived, however, due to Sasuke brushing his thumb over Naruto's nipple. The blond became distracted with a moan, allowing Sasuke to regain the control he never lost.

The Uchiha broke the kiss to torture the raw flesh of Naruto's neck. He flicked the blonde's nipples with his thumbs at the same time he bit down, dragging a pleasured whimper from his lover. The Uchiha slipped between Naruto's legs, the younger's thighs resting on his hips.

Sasuke slid his hands down to Naruto's boxers. He passed the waistband to stroke his inner thighs through the thin material in a teasing manner. The blond moaned, arching his back and his thigh muscles contracting. Sasuke smirked against the fresh love bit and moved down to the blonde's collarbone, leaving wet kisses and gentle nibbles on the way.

Sasuke's hands found the tent in Naruto's boxers. His fingers slid over the clothed anatomy slowly. The younger shivered pleasurably. Sasuke stroked him through the fabric for a while, nipping at the thin skin of Naruto's collarbone. Said blond felt himself growing harder with each passing second.

All contact suddenly ceased. Naruto whined at the loss, earning a quiet snicker from his team mate. Sasuke hooked his thumbs in the waistband and quickly yanked them down, and off. Naruto gasped at the sudden rush of cold air. He sat up, placing a single kiss on Sasuke's chest. He slid Sasuke's pants and boxers off in one movement, with slight assistance from the older. The Uchiha allowed a low hiss to escape his lips.

Sasuke impatiently pushed him down on his back, positioning them accordingly. Naruto nervously stared up at his rave haired partner. "Calm down," Sasuke comforted. The blond nodded and tried to calm down as the other rested his legs on his hips once more, Naruto's legs having fallen off during the removal of Sasuke's lower clothes. He looked down at the Dobe before placing three fingers in front of his lips.

Taking the hint, Naruto took the three fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue along the digits erotically, accidentally teasing the other. Sasuke watched, feeling the aching need in his loins. Feeling his fingers were thoroughly coated, he replaced them with his mouth. His kiss, thanks to his raging hormones, was aggressive and needy.

As he kissed his lover, Sasuke ran his fingers down the blonde's thigh, to his backside. His index finger circled the tight ring, coating it with the improvised lubrication, before slipping it inside. Naruto moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure. His back arched, causing Sasuke to slide deeper. The Uchiha groaned quietly against Naruto's neck at the tightness and anticipation it brought.

Trying to get him used to the sensation, Sasuke started to pump his finger in and out of his blond. He felt Naruto relax and welcome the feeling. Sasuke slid another finger inside, causing the younger to whimper and tense up. The raven haired teen purred in the other's ear. "Calm down," he whispered.

Naruto whined, wrapping his arms tight around Sasuke's neck. "It hurts," he whispered as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke kissed away the tears and stared down at his blond. "It will get better," he whispered again. Naruto nodded. He tried to breathe deeply. He started to calm down until Sasuke started to scissor his fingers. He winced, causing the older to worry. "Calm down." Naruto shot him a look that read 'how the hell am I supposed to do that when your fingers are in my ass!?' Sasuke grinned. "Don't give me that look."

Naruto's brow twitched. Sasuke smirked and shoved the last finger inside, as if telling him 'I warned you.' Naruto whined and shrunk back a little, wiggling his hips at the uncomfortable pain. The Uchiha moved his fingers in and out of Naruto, the later whining painfully. The older shushed him until he heard the blond scream and arch his back.

Sasuke blinked. He looked Naruto over. His face was flushed, body covered in a thin veil of sweat that the older failed to notice earlier, giving it a sparkling appearance, and mouth agape as he panted desperately. Wanting to hear that same sound again, Sasuke repeated his action. Sure enough, the sound was repeated, but with added volume. He repeated the action a few more times before pulling his finger out completely.

Naruto whined and glared up at Sasuke, growling a 'teme.' The older smirked and roughly positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. "Be quiet, Dobe," he said before slowly sliding himself in the hot cavern that belonged to Naruto. The younger whimpered quietly, trying to remain calm and allow himself to adjust.

Once Sasuke was fully sheathed, he waited for Naruto to tell him or show him he was read. As he waited, he kissed Naruto's neck, nipping softly. He licked the pulse point and ran his hands up and down Naruto's tanned thighs.

The blond raised his hips, causing Sasuke to slide a little deeper. When he looked at his blond lover, he saw his blue eyes shining with love and passion, with a hint of lust. The Uchiha placed his hands on either side of Naruto's shoulders before starting a slow thrusting motion. Their eyes stayed locked.

Naruto soon met Sasuke's slow, careful thrusts with his own. The Uchiha smirked and increased his pace. He aimed carefully so he hit Naruto's prostate every time. They moaned each other's names as the feeling felt too good to bear.

The blond felt himself blank out for a few second. Each attack to his prostate drove him further and further away from reality. His thighs started to shake. With each of Sasuke's well aimed thrusts, he felt himself getting closer. His muscles contracted and his grip on his lover's shoulders tightened.

Sasuke felt Naruto's nails in his body. He began to thrust harder. The blond moaned louder when his seme grabbed his member. Sasuke began stroking him in time with his thrusts. He felt his control slip. Naruto let out a loud scream of his name before spilling his essence over their stomachs.

Feeling his uke's muscles clench around him, Sasuke released soon after. He collapsed on top of Naruto, trying desperately to regain his stolen breath. Sweat mingled, bodies entwined, hearts raced. Everything was beyond perfect for Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out of his blond once he regained his energy. He kept his head on his uke's chest for a few seconds. He looked at him and grinned. Blue eyes stared back curiously. "Looks like I win, Dobe. We're not going," Sasuke said arrogantly.

Naruto caught on and smirked, punching his lover's arm playfully. "Teme."

* * *

**Kittie: **Well! That's the hotness of Sasuke and Naruto! What did you think!?

**Sasuke:** *still tied up and gagged*

**Kittie:** Oh...right...sorry. *unties*

**Sasuke:** *silent and awestruck*

**Kittie: **Hehehe. Seems someone likey! Looks like someone wants to pay a visit to Naru-chan!

**Sasuke: ***gone*

**Kittie: ***sighs* I thought so. Anyways. Reviews make me happy!!! Right, Dei-kun?

**Deidara: **Un! =D


End file.
